Sakura's Pet and Friend
by Yamagata
Summary: After enduring a life of abuse in a foster home, after her parents were killed by Iranians, Sakura finds that her pet is comforting her, and some new friends bring her hope too. Caution: Yuri, Shoujo-ai
1. Beginning

**Notes: Street Fighter and its characters are the property of Capcom. Remember the 1984 TV anime film, Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature? Well Bagi is owned by Osamu Tezuka (even when he was alive).**

Sakura Kasugano was just a regular schoolgirl living in Japan. One fateful day, she packed up for elementary and then left her parents to their routine. Her little brother was playing the Super Nintendo. Sakura's father, Yoshikata was an animal biologist. Her mother, Inkyo was a nuclear power plant worker. The parents did not realize they were targeted by Iranian terrorists. These terrorists once served in the Iran army, now they had gone renegade. This group of terrorists that was targeting the Kusaganos were a Middle Eastern one called, the Parent Killers.

While coming home from school, frustrated by her math results, but successful in her biology, Sakura was hearing gunshots. The student continued to walk on and reached her home. She was hearing her brother crying, then the second she opened the door, she saw her brother Tsukushi in tears, and her father and mother dead...bodies full of bullets, and blood coming out of them. Sakura dropped in tears near her dead parents. On the wall, there was a little message inked in Yoshikata's blood "Allahu Akbar", which is a Muslim prayer word.

Days later, at the Shinjuku orphanage.

Sakura was called downstairs "Okay, I'll be right down." The young student hadn't been in a foster home before, but she wasn't sure if she would feel fine in one. Her father and mother were gunned down. At her child age, she couldn't get revenge. When she came down, she saw a couple from Puerto Rico. This couple moved to Japan years ago. "Ms. Kasugano, these are your new caretakers, the Favoritas."

"I have everything packed up." Kasugano said sadly, then brought her luggage out to the car. After loading the trunk, the Favorita's drove away with their foster child.

The family arrived, the Favoritas and Sakura got out of the car and entered the American-style house. After Sakura entered the house, and saw a Hispanic boy 1 year older than him playing Sega. "Okay, Sakura. This is your new home." Mr. Favorita brought the girl up to her bedroom. It faced the backyard and some trees. "Remember the rules, because we're gonna be strict on this, no pets, no fighting physically with any of us, no chow in your room. Capiche?"

Sakura whimpered and nodded "Okay..." Mr. Favorita then closed the door to allow Sakura to unpack.

Outside, Sakura did not realize she was being watched. A little stray cat was watching the schoolgirl's window from a bush. This cat was female, pink fur, and standing on two legs. "Who is this girl anyway?" The cat showed her voice.


	2. Migration Into her Home

A day later, Sakura was doing her best to obey her foster family laws. Her foster brother, was Enrique Favorita, who was very abusive to her. Though her family would provide her provisions like video games, and food and water, they still need her to obey.

When she came home from school, she saw a cat in the trash can. "Who goes there?" Sakura shouted. The pink furred cat whimpered and hid near the trash bags. The headband wearing child believed the can was empty. She looked up and said to the air "Oh dear. If my foster family comes back and see I have gotten a pet, it will be like-"

The cat in the trash can dug herself out and said to her "Like what?"

Sakura turned in fright and the cat jumped near the garage door. The feline before her was the size of a human child. She was standing on two legs and had hand-like paws. "Don't! please, I'm sorry! I mean no harm to you!" The cat covered her eyes.

"I won't hurt you, little thing. You talked? No animal has done that." Sakura rubbed her head.

The cat put her paws behind her back and wagged her tail. "Yes, I do speak like you humans do."

The elementary student patted the cat on the back. "So, where do you come from? A pet store with a lab you broke out of?"

"Can we go inside and do it?" The cat asked.

Sakura took the cat indoors with her and brought her to her abode. "This is my foster home. It belongs to Puerto Ricans, the Favoritas. They're currently out for the time being, but I don't think you'll wanna see them."

"A foster home, when I read someone's manual on it, some foster parents are nice or bad." The feline sat down on the bed and raised a finger. "I was given the human traits, by scientists in this country."

The schoolgirl giggled. "They gave you the ability to talk and walk."

"Mmmhmm. They showed me the ability to use anything humans do, like TV, dancing, video games, and books." The pet brushed her pink ears. "The military wanted to use animals like me, as soldiers for the Japanese defense army. Even in case Russia or Korea decide to go to war on Japan. But the government had ordered the manimal soldier project terminated." She told the story.

Sakura looked at her clock, then she turned back to the talking cat child. "Do you have a name? I'm Sakura Kasugano."

The catgirl pointed to herself and said "A scientist from France gave me a name at the lab, Bagi."

"Bagi... That's pretty name for a girl like you." The student giggled.

Bagi wrapped her tail around Sakura, warming her skin. "Do you have any relatives of sorts?"

Sakura got off the bed and told her new pet "I have a brother, but we got moved to foster homes separately. And my parents were killed...by gunmen."

"Huh? Is that terrible?"

"Unfortunately yes." The kid nodded. Suddenly, Sakura heard her foster family arriving. "Listen, stay in this room. My foster family's coming, so... stay put..." She had a hand up to remind Bagi to stay in the bedroom. "I'll bring up some dinner."

Sakura ran down the stairs and saw the Favoritas entering the house. "Listen up, ma'am, we've got good news," Mrs. Favorita started then the husband finished "and bad news from the school."

"The good news is that you did a fine job on biology and English class." Mrs. Favorita smugly smiled. "The bad news, is that you arrived late and had a bad math grade, as I was told by your homeroom teacher!" Mr. Favorita showed the F-graded math paper.

"Anything to say, chica?" Enrique demanded.

Sakura wanted to make an excuse "Listen, I am a slow walker to the school, and I try to run, but I run out of breath and feel tired every time!"

Mr. Favorita slapped her arm. "Don't give me that! You know-" He became shocked when he saw Bagi peeking out from upstairs. "Do you realized what you did?" Mrs. Favorita yelled.

"You have a pet in this house!" Enrique was also mad.

The little student had her hands up. "Listen to what I have to say, I found the cat outside in your trash can! So I took it in, as my pet! Please, let me keep her in my room, and feed her if my may."

Mrs. Favorita slapped her foster daughter, but warned "You may bring up food to feed that cat, but if it comes out of that room into any other house part for any reason other than bathing, we will physically abuse you. And remember the physical laws we placed on you, there will be 3 strikes. If the 3rd strike is broken, you'll find out. Comprende?"

"Understood." Sakura dropped a tear and sniffed.

The Favoritas and Kusagano girl went to the dining. "Now then, what shall we have for dinner?" Mr. Favorita readied the table cloth.

Hours later, Sakura was done with her dinner. She saw Bagi watching anime, then a wrestling match in her room, with the TV set up. "That's a nice TV they gave you." Bagi admired.

Sakura smiled and joined her pet on the bed. "Want me to show you the games I have?"

The cat raised her right leg. "Go on ahead, start one up."

She watched, as her student friend started her Super Famicom and put in her copy of Gundam Wing: Endless Duel (owned by Bandai). When the two got to their gameplay, the cat showed her intelligence, she quickly learned how to play. Sakura won some rounds, and Bagi got some victories too. "You sure are a quick learner, Bagi." Sakura smiled.

"Just becoming an expert at things I try early." Bagi grinned.

After enough playtime, the two slept together.


	3. Friends at School

In the years that followed for Sakura, she built herself a fighting style that imitated the famed martial artist Ryu of Japan. Her foster parents forbade her from entering into a fighting tournament. Bagi's height increased like Sakura's during her time there. The catgirl also developed breasts, though no nipples yet. She even gave herself a hair style on her head. Her master and friend, still had to follow the rules the Favorita's had given her. Sakura was abused on rare occasions.

One night...

"Why did you let the cat out of your room?" Mrs. Favorita saw Bagi eating her food in the living room. Angered, she heated up a clothing iron, and slammed it onto the student's leg, leaving a burn.

"And if you try to break out of the house during your punishments, another part of your body will be burned." Enrique threatened.

Seeing the burn on her leg, Sakura got mad and punched her foster mother in the chest. "Strike one, brat!" Mr. Favorita warned.

"Now go back to your room, and take the cat with you!" The Puerto Rican woman ordered.

The schoolgirl and her pet went back to the room. Bagi comforted "It's not the end of the world. We'll find some friends, and get you free from this house. I assure you."

Sakura went to high school and handled history, English and art class well. At lunch hour, she saw female two class mates having lunch. One had black hair, and the other had white hair and dark skin. "Can you give me your seat?" Sakura asked a male mustached student sitting with the two females.

The student nodded "Yes, ma'am."

The students watched as Sakura began sitting with them. "Don't like the damn math class?" The blackhead asked.

"Sure is darn hard. I can't even get the multiplication tables right!" Sakura punched the table, but sipped her juice. "I learned about Genghis Khan today, the ruler of Mongolia."

The African smiled "That's nice. I'm exchange from Africa, Elena."

"And I'm Ibuki, ninja student of the Tokyo high school."

Sakura took a bite of her sushi. "What kind of pets do you girls have? My name's Sakurai Kasugano by the way."

Ibuki thought up for a moment, then said "I have a tanuki at home. His name's Don."

Elena pointed some of her fingers to herself. "Back home in Africa, I have an elephant, a giraffe, a kudu, and a tiger as pets. I brought the tiger with me. She's female, and in my apartment."

The headband wearing student fixed her hair. "As for me, my pet is a cat."

"What kind is it?"

"A female kind of cat, but I'll introduce her to you later." Sakura held her hand up. She pointed to the leg burn she was given by her Hispanic foster parents. "Oh my god! Where did that come from?" Elena was shocked.

Sakura sighed then made up "I accidentally burned it on someone's starting up motorcycle."

"Do you want us to give you a ride home?" Elena offered.

Ibuki heard "Yes ladies." from Sakura. The two began to become enamored with the girl, despite her foster parents and brother being cruel.

Hours later, school was out for all the high school goers, including Ibuki, Sakura and Elena. They drove their new friend to the Favorita's in a BMW. "This where your living?" The ninja student giggled.

"Of course." Sakura sadly nodded.

Elena turned from the front view and the African girl smiled. "Let me ask you, do you love us ladies?"

She looked out the window and saw the Favorita car parked outside. "I'm not sure. I'll think about it overnight and call you if I have to."

After putting her new friend's phone numbers into her cellphone, Sakura got out of the car and saw the foster mother, very mad at her. "You were supposed to take the bus or walk! Who were you riding with anyway?"

The Japanese girl nervously smiled "Just two new school friends."

Mr. Favorita was also mad. "From the window, I saw you shaking hands with them, puta!"

Sakura walked over to her stepfather and kicked him so hard he fell out of his chair. Enrique, seeing this grabbed a fire poker and stabbed her in the arm before she could give another physical blow.

"That's another strike for you, missy!" Enrique threatened angrily.

The Favoritas began to get very mad at the Kasugano teen. "This is going way off the grid, Sakura. I prayed it not true, but you're a parasite to Hispanics, far and wide!" Mrs. Favorita warned again, in a voice much more eviller.

"Just for that, no school day tomorrow!" The foster father threatened.

Sakura began to drop tears from her eyes, then ran up to her room crying. "Did you see that?" Mr. Favorita felt the pain in the kick he was given. "She gave me a really maldita patada. Oww!"

Enrique heard Sakura shutting the doors to her room. "She always gets everything she wants!"

The Japanese high school student fell onto her bed and began sobbing loudly. With the coast clear, Bagi came out of the closet, her now matured body glistened by the sunlight. "Sakura? What is it, sweetheart?"

Sakura turned around and saw her friend looking at her worried. "I'm nearly off the edge of the world. This my last chance of hope! I hit my foster family 2 times already! I would let them hurt me, if they would not hurt you. Now, if I physically strike them one more time, I fear they will kill me!" The student was very saddened.

Bagi saw the latest wound, a hole on Sakura's arm made by a fire poker. "I have healed your injuries in the past, throughout your time with my tongue. Just don't move." The feline then ran her tongue across the female student's wounded arm. With the cat's saliva on her body, it felt heaven to her. She was like a second mother, she never had, only Bagi was more kind and gentle.

It was then that Sakura decided to phone Ibuki. "Hello, Ibuki?"

Ibuki answered his cell phone "What is it, Sakura?"

"Remember that pet I told you and Elena I had? Well...she can stand on two feet, and speak like us humans." Sakura told her phone.

Bagi posed for the student. "And I'm near her right now."

"My pet name's Bagi. She's a cat made in a lab here in Japan." Sakura started her explanation "I took her in, when I found her in my foster family's trash can. I taught her how to play my video games, and work my TV. She's very gentle and kind to me."

Ibuki told her phone "Yeah, that's a cool pet you've got, can I speak with her?"

Sakura gave the phone to Bagi, and she put it in one of her cat ears. "Now listen to you, my friend and caretaker is in a foster home with bad Hispanics. They tortured her daily, but I've kept my eagle eye on her health. I overheard she would be robbed of her school day tomorrow. Now, you uh... Ibuki have got bring help and get Sakura and me out of this damned place!"

Ibuki nodded from her phone end. "Okay, Bagi. You and Sakura will be free tomorrow, from that horrid place. I swear it!"

When the phones were hung up, Bagi caressed her friend. "It's all going to be over for those bad Spaniards soon. You and me, we'll be free and Ibuki will provide us a place to live."

Sakura then kissed her feline pet and friend goodnight.

"I promise... The 3rd strike on you will not happen..." Bagi thought while cuddling Sakura with her furry body.

Somewhere in Siberia...

A Siberian man was bringing food to his campsite. He saw his wife cradling their son. The couple then decided to make their dinner. Just after making it though, the Siberian saw a red light outside.

He came out and saw a Iranian wearing an Iran army uniform, sunglasses, a black beret, and an artificial arm. "Sir, can you help us with something?" The Iranian showed his ex-army gang members. The couple could tell a terrible fate would get them soon.

"What do you want out here?" The male asked.

The Iran army man looked down "Well..." Then the soldier opened blades on the shoulder part of his right artificial arm. He charged and yelled his technique name "Bulldozer Blade!" The Iranian terrorist killed the husband then his men shot the mother.

"You have done it again, Dariush Kalb."

Kalb smiled then raised his MP5. "Allahu Akbar!"

The other terrorists yelled "Allahu Akbar!" Then they all fired their guns. They were the Parent Killers.

**OC:**

**Dariush Kalb**

**Born in: Tehran, Iran**

**Occupation: Terrorist (formerly Iran army)**

**Alignment: Evil**

**Techniques:**

**Bulldozer Blade (Kalb charges with his artificial arm's hidden blades in shoulder.)**

**Sonic Slash (Kalb does a spin kick sending a ring of chi forward.)**

**Silencer (Kalb dashes forward, and when he connects, punches the target in the stomach, then sweeps to left and does a hook, goes to the back and does a headbutt, and finished by going to the right side and kicking the opponent down with a hopping heel drop.)**

**Hell Blast (Kalb creates a ball of energy in his artifical hand while standing on one knee, then shoots it forward, leaving 3 cluster bomb-like explosions.**

**Super Combo:**

**Battering Ram Blade (Kalb touches the ground with his left hand, then runs forward longer, cutting targets with his artificial arm's blades.**

**Ultra Combo:**

**Inferno Blast (Kalb gathers up energy in his artificial arm, stands on one leg, then shoots the ball of energy forward, and leaves a deadlier explosion.)**


	4. Rescue

**Notes: Pullum Purna is property of Arika, although she is a Street Fighter.**

Ibuki and Elena arrived at their high school for the morning. A United Kingdom exchange student came up to the pair putting their belongings in their lockers. "Listen, mates. I've got bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Elena got worried.

The Englander gave the news of Sakura's absence. "I snuck near Sakura's foster home, and I heard that she will be grounded forever, and she won't be in school today." Before leaving, the English student bowed "You ladies have good days."

Ibuki dropped her schoolbag. "Oh my god! We've gotta save her!"

The African classmate patted her friend's back. "If we cut school just to save Sakura now, we'll be given a week of detention."

The ninja nodded then had an idea "We may not be able to get in ourselves, but I know who CAN help us."

Sakura came down to her foster family having breakfast. "Make your own breakfast, missy." Enrique gave a mad look.

The female high school student went into the kitchen alone and made herself pancakes, and some Nori and a glass of orange juice to go with the pancakes. After setting herself on another table end. "Why can't you even have Central American food, like we do?" Mr. Favorita was confused.

"I am preferring the Asian foods, and I'm Japanese." Sakura told the difference and took a forkful of some pancake pieces.

The Hispanic old woman put her spoon her bowl of Avena. "Listen, Sakura, you should the like the Avena from Puerto Rico. We got away from Castro to enjoy Japan."

"Trust me, dear. You could enjoy the sight of the inside of Cuban animals with the naked eye." Enrique smugly smiled.

The student bit into her Nori and sipped her juice. "Since when do you not let any grounded children out of the house for school?"

The Favorita father sighed and sipped his coffee, which he drinks every day. "We talked it today. Your grounded from school until tomorrow, or that pet of yours is dead."

Whimpering that she might not see her friends from school today, Sakura got up from table and wanted to walk outside. Mr. Favorita, sensing this told his son "Get her!"

Enrique sipped his cola, then ran after the girl. He saw her opening the front door and heading out to the front porch, he grabbed her by her arms. She yelled "Someone, help me!" The Hispanic older teen snarled "Shut the cono up!"

He dragged her back inside and slammed the door. It even caused Bagi to wake with a shock. The angry Favorita parents went to the living room with their Japanese prisoner. "What have you become, Sakura? A physical freak?" Mr. Favorita cracked his knuckles, then punched Sakura in the chest.

"What about your room? We gave you everything you asked us for. This is what we're getting in return?" Mrs. Favorita stared coldly.

The Puerto Rican father gave her his swiss army knife, which he used to fight off Castro's men on the way to the airport that got him and his family to Japan. "And now...I ask for something in return, Sakura."

"If you expect us to be a little nicer to you, we want you to do this one favor..." The Favorita lady offered. "Peel your pet's skin like a banana with my army knife." Mr. Favorita ordered.

Sakura looked at her bedroom door then at Enrique. "As I said last night, you always get everything you want!"

The student walked up to her room sadly with the knife in her hand. "What am I supposed to do with this knife? I taught myself to fight like Ryu, after watching him beat Sagat on TV." The Favoritas prepared to go out "Listen up, we're going to an amusement park. When we come back, the cat of yours should be dead. Dumped out of the house." Mr. Favorita instructed.

"If you listen to those well, you can be freely like a part of the family again." Mrs. Favorita then waved goodbye with an "Adios."

Enrique looked at Sakura who was at the top of the stairs before being the last one out. "If we can't get confirmations on our phones from you, we come home after the school outage time to check on you. Adios amigo."

When the Favoritas left, Sakura went into her bedroom and saw Bagi reading a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (belongs to Shonen Jump) manga volume. "Morning, Sakura."

"They threatened me seriously today, Bagi." Sakura looked down. "I can't get out of the house."

The catgirl showed the cell phone with a text message from Ibuki. "Don't worry, Ibuki will bring hope for us yet today."

The student looked around, then kissed her pet. In turn, Bagi wrapped her arms around her friend. "Your very soft. This is the first time I felt your embrace." Sakura smiled.

At a dojo...

A short black haired female was in bed with a Saudi Arabian female with dark skin. The Arabian was named Pullum Purna. She was sleeping with the Rindoukan karateka Makoto.

The Arabian woke up and looked into Makoto's face. "Morning, sleepyhead Makoto."

Makoto stirred in her sleep and saw Pullum already awake. "Enjoy the night?"

"Yeah. That was a nice evening warmup we had." Purna smiled.

When she checked the voice messages, Makoto found she had one new message. She played it. "Hi there, Makoto. We need help getting into the home of the Favoritas. A friend is imprisoned there, her name's Sakura Kasugano. She's a Japanese student, her brother was separated from her, but she's raising a cat named Bagi. We need you rally at the school parking lot at my 8 seat BMW car after school today. We'll discuss the...tactics in private. Ibuki out."

Pullum rubbed her breasts which had pink nipples, because her skin was tan. "Who gave that message?"

Makoto grinned. "An old friend. She would like our help in freeing a high school student from foster captivity."

Meanwhile throughout the day, Sakura ordered pizza delivery for herself and Bagi. They also karaoked Buck Tick music. By the time the pair were watching a Muppet Show (belongs to Disney and the Jim Henson company) episode, Bagi heard the house phone.

She answered "Yes? Ibuki, you're out of school."

Ibuki told the cat from her phone "We're coming to save the ladies!"

"ETA?"

"Uh... 10 minutes from the school." Ibuki reminded. Sakura checked her cell phone's map, and saw the Favoritas are driving over the speed limit from the amusement park, and would arrive in 3 minutes. "No good, I'll be a corpse for 5 by then. Can you speed up?"

Ibuki's voice said "Okay, Sakura. We'll drive the high speed limits, and try not to alert the police."

When the call ended, Bagi had an idea in her head. "I've got a big idea to keep your life longer."

At the school parking lot, Ibuki and Elena saw Makoto and Pullum Purna waiting by the BMW. "So, you came as instructed. We'll expose the abusement of Sakura to the police." Ibuki smiled.

After getting in the car, Ibuki showed the keys to the Favorita house. She took them from Mr. Favorita. "Okay ladies, journeys to find a new home for someone begin with first steps. This here, is Step 1."

The ladies nodded "Secure the keys!"

Ibuki grinned. "Step 2?"

"Deliver the princess from darkness!"

"3?"

"Unleash the beast!"

"4?"

"Scatter the wicked boy to the winds!"

"5?"

"Use a fist of Iron!"

"6?"

"Freedom for Sakura!"

The Favorita's arrived at the home and came in proud of their time. "Sakura? Where are you, ma'am?" Enrique demanded.

Sakura came out of her room, her left hand wrapped in a handkerchief, and the army knife soaked in pancake syrup. "Hey, dad! Sakura did it! She killed the cat!"

Mr. Favorita became pleased. "Oh, I'm so please that you have done as we asked. Well done, chica."

The student nervously smiled. "Want a blood taste?"

Enrique put his finger on the knife and licked it with his tongue. He realized it was pancake syrup, not Bagi's blood! "Gimme that!" The Hispanic teen took the knife with syrup on it. "Jesus H. Christ..." Mrs. Favorita became shocked, then mad. "MS. SAKURA KASUGANO, WHY IS THERE PANCAKE SYRUP ON THE KNIFE INSTEAD OF THE CAT'S BLOOD?"

Kasugano whimpered and replied "I used it on leftover pancakes."

"Liar! Don't give that excuse you... yellow-head!" The Puerto Rican father yelled.

Enrique blew his nose then smiled grimly. "Time to bitch up!" He walked over to Sakura, who was raising her left hand, the handkerchief wrapped around it. Enrique prepared to force the hand back down, and instead Sakura fired point blank at the Puerto Rican teenager. Sakura shot her foster brother, in the right arm, and the right hand. The foster parents watched in horror, as their foster son fell to the ground. Bagi hid a pistol, in Sakura's left hand.

"That's it, Sakura! You've broken the last rule of your life!" Mr. Favorita yelled at his foster daughter with smoke coming from her handkerchief.

As Enrique got up in pain. "Strike 3, missy! You're out of this world!" Mrs. Favorita angrily yelled.

"Why?" Sakura tearfully cried.

"You've broken this major and serious rule in this rule: Any foster child we take in that should in 3 violent acts against any of us, using weaponry or any other methods that result in widespread bodily harm, shall die!" The Favorita father evilly yelled.

Enrique went to get the chainsaw from the garage, failing to notice another car parking in the driveway. "But! We'll forgive you if you go to your room and kill your...walking like a human pet. Go up there and stab her to death, right now!" Mrs. Favorita demanded.

Sakura stood up to her foster family. "Even if I could do such a thing, it would not make people like you any bigger!"

Enrique came back with the chainsaw, despite his blood staining his way to the garage. "Sit down, right now!" The Hispanic ordered. Sakura sat down with a sad look and started to cry. With the emotions of their foster child invigorating them, the foster brother began revving the chainsaw. "While I rev your execution up, do you have any last words?" Enrique smiled evilly.

Sakura quickly switched her crying to laughing. "What do you think this is, funny home videos? This is not something to be laughing about." Mrs. Favorita put her wrists on her waist.

In the middle of her laughter, the female student told her abusers "I and Bagi are expecting company!" Suddenly, the door was knocked down and in came a flying Ibuki. She kicked Enrique in the jaw causing his chainsaw to fly into the dining room and break instantly. Makoto, Elena and Pullum came in after.

"Come on, let's get your stuff together, your petfriend, and get the hell outta here!" Ibuki carried Sakura in her arms to her bedroom. Their friends followed. Hearing the door closing, Mr. Favorita ordered "Son, go and kill or stepdaughter and her pet! Now!" Though wounded, the Hispanic son grabbed a large kitchen knife.

"I'll get them, yet!" Enrique was now determined.

The girls quickly loaded the suitcases with Sakura's belongings. "Alright, ready with Step 3?" Ibuki smiled.

Bagi pointed to her head as an animal cat big enough to fit her was put next to her. "Unleash the Beast? Yes I am."

Enrique continued walking until he saw the door to Sakura's bedroom. He readied his kitchen knife in his only functional hand, his left. The Puerto Rican opened the door and saw Sakura near the animal cage. "Unleash the Beast!" Ibuki shouted like a female ringmaster. Sakura removed the cover on the cage, and opened it, allowing Bagi to run out on all fours. "Oh, shit!" Enrique dropped the knife and was pounced by the catgirl. Like an angry bulldog, Bagi mauled on the bully's face while he screamed in pain.

Not caring about the noise of his son's screaming, Mr. Favorita looked up. "That cat better be dying, or you're grounded forever, Enrique!"

With his face bloodied enough, Bagi bit hard on the Hispanic's neck. This ruined his vocal cords. She also clawed his arms. She then bit off his lips and ended him by clawing his face fatally. "That concludes step 4."

"Scatter the wicked boy to the winds." Makoto kicked the lifeless bully.

Hearing no response at first, the Favorita couple heard Elena faking Enrique's voice "I did it, Dad! I killed the cat!"

"You got her? Let's see!" Mr. Favorita and his wife ran up to see if he did the "chore". When they opened the door however, their son was dead, and bloodied all over Sakura's room. The couple also saw to their horror, Sakura and Ibuki throwing poppers at them. With the advantage, Sakura and Bagi grabbed the bed, and slammed into the foster parents.

They were not killed, just knocked out. The girls rushed out with the suitcases, the animal cage with Bagi inside it, and the TV Sakura was given. Ibuki also called the police to have the Favorita couple arrested.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Pullum stroke her new Japanese friend's hair.

Sakura nodded. "I am. Bagi licked my wounds with her tongue, many times."

Ibuki turned from her driving after stopping at a red light. "We'll get us a home to live in, so we can live as though we are a family. Even Bagi can be part of it. Someplace neat, beautiful and nice than that horrid place."

Bagi heard it. "Thanks, Ibuki, you were pretty good in a pinch."

Somewhere in Russia...

A Russian couple were having sex in a hotel room. They did not see a lift for window cleaning being used. It was used by two of the Parent Killers from Iran. "May death overcome all!" The armed men shouted in Persian, then shot the couple to death.


	5. Welcome To Our New Life Together!

Just a day after the rescue of Sakura from the Favoritas, sometime in China, people from Hong Kong were yelling swear words at a mafia couple. The married couple had 4 children at home, and were known to deal opium and marijuana. They were acquitted of the lack of admissible evidence on car thievery. Those cars would return to original owners though.

While in a protective limo, they drove over the speed limit, and a traffic cop appeared before them. "Good morning. Can I see your license please?" The cop asked.

The stopped driver pointed to the couple. "Do you know who they are, officer?"

"I still need your license out in my eyes." The officer spoke to them in a Persian accent.

"Let me get it out." The smug driver checked his pockets for the license. "We know why we're being stopped, but you're making a bad mistake." The mafia wife warned.

The husband held his hand out to the officer. "It seems we crossed the double lines, cop."

The driver failed to get his license out to the cop. "What about registration?"

"Yes, did the first owner register the car to you?" The officer was still serious. "To them." The driver smiled.

The officer smiled "That will be all for" then pulled out a G18 machine pistol "today." The officer was really Dariush Kalb in disguise. He first shot the driver, then the bodyguard. With the couple defenseless, Kalb showered the couple in a maelstrom of bullets. With no witnesses, Kalb raised his machine pistol and yelled "Allahu Akbar!"

One week later, in Japan. Sakura and her friends had purchased a new house. It was two-story and fancy. This new home, would be more peaceful, and more welcoming to Sakura. Her foster parents were in jail. Now she had, Ibuki, Makoto, Pullum, Elena, Bagi, and a new home.

"Do you see the home we purchased?" Ibuki pointed to the house. "It's much like in Europe."

The house had a garage, and a garden out front. "It's remarkable!" Sakura smiled.

The group came inside with their belongings and groceries, and they saw the living room with two couches, an HD TV, and a DVD player. Even a screen phone was set up. In the dining room, there were 10 chairs. Bagi saw the kitchen had a laundry washer and a drier. "This is cool. Well, I don't have clothes myself."

Elena brought in her animal cage. "Care to see MY pet?"

"Go ahead and show us." The girls smiled.

She lifted the cover and revealed her tiger. "Her name's Manjula. You can call her Manny if you like." Elena giggled.

Sakura ran upstairs and saw 3 bedrooms. One of the bathrooms was in Sakura, Ibuki, Makoto and Bagi's bathroom. The other bedrooms upstairs would be the guest room, and Pullum and Elena's bedroom. The regular bathroom was down stairs. "Now this is paradise!" The headband-high school student was overjoyed. "That's not all." Ibuki called out. "We still got to show off the backyard." The ninja wanted to show her friends the backyard.

In the backyard, the ladies saw a large swimming pool, a hot tub, a ring and lounging tables. "Do you see the fighting that was set up for us?" Ibuki put her arms under her still covered breasts.

"Yes, we see it." Elena rubbed her head.

"When we have the times, we can go sparring rounds on that ring." The kunoichi smiled.

In the main bedroom, the bed was king-sized, red curtains near the windows, there was also HD TV, and 3 of the Next Generation game consoles set up. "No wonder you arranged these." Sakura fixed her shirt.

Bagi went up to Sakura and asked her "Did you bring that leftover pizza food?"

"Of course. We got the pizzas before we left the Favoritas to their fate." Sakura assured the catgirl by opened the pizza boxes.

The Rindokan fighter eyed the pizzas Sakura had brought. "You brought those for dinner? Nice."

Each of the ladies got a piece and drinks to go with them. As soon as they were done, Sakura admitted something she never did before. "Ibuki, I love you, and all you ladies so much. Including you, Bagi. You adorable cat."

The student then showed it by kissing the teenage ninja on her lips. Watching this made Bagi aroused and finally, she revealed her nipples on her breasts for the first time, and a vagina appeared in her lower region. "Did you see it? Did you see what I developed on my body?" Bagi pointed to her now fully beautiful breasts.

"I have developed nipples on my breasts, and got a clitoris too." Bagi grinned. "So, will that make you like me more?"

The ladies looked at each other, then said "Of course, Bagi!" Even Manjula the tiger and Don the Tanuki nodded with animal noises.

Now feeling happy, Sakura took off her clothes for the first time, in front of women. Seeing Bagi and Sakura completely naked got the other ladies to strip nude too.

"Like what you see?" Elena patted her breasts.

Bagi viewed the naked Kenyan female. "This is amazing. The whole "family" stripped naked immediately on the first day here."

Makoto brought her's and Ibuki's and Sakura's breasts together. "Sorry if my breasts are bigger than Ibuki's and Saki's." The karateka chuckled at the nickname she gave for Sakura.

"We'll get over the breast size." Sakura giggled.

Pullum put her hands on her naked legs. "Plus, you got sexiness in full flow."

The catgirl licked her tail. "Why, thank you guys." She fanned herself with her left paw and giggled. "Do you feel, more comfortable with your clothes on or off?"

The 16-year old student patted her breasts. "I think...clothes off more often."

"I agree with Sakura." Elena nodded.

The ninja student raised her right index. "Let's give a demonstration."

On cue, the ladies went to Ibuki's bedroom, and they all sat on the bed. The tiger and tanuki decided to watch the naked ladies.

"This here, is a regular lesbian situation: the bed." Ibuki patted her soft mattress. "When women do foreplay, they usually kiss each other on their lips. As regular sex, they lick their genitals." The ninja explained.

Pullum closed her eyes and giggled. "One night ago, I slept with Makoto, I let her lick into my vagina, and my booty." She jiggled her arse at the puma.

The catgirl nodded, then put herself in a lie down position. "Ready to test your full love, Sakura?"

"Oh yes, Bagi-chan!" Sakura licked her lips. Then, she moved in between the cat's legs. The student ran her hands along the pink legs and hips. Bagi sighed and moved her hands to her pink breasts. Makoto was already enjoying the show, since the catgirl was caressing her own nipples to add to the rhythm of Sakura's tongue entering inside her. Bagi moaned and barely kept her eyes open. "Elena, are you and Ibuki enjoying this or what?" The cat groaned from the pleasure she was given. "Oh yes. Now speed 'er up Sakura!" Ibuki cheered. Makoto rested her hands on her shoulder. "Get our new friend into the feeling!" While Sakura pushed on, Bagi moaned louder. "Goddess! Yes, Sakura! Do it harder! I want to give my first blast!" The puma moaned. Sakura continued her duty, until her friend squirted juices into her face.

Sakura and Bagi panted. They recovered 90 seconds later. "Awesome!" Elena jiggled herself.

"How did we do, Ibuki?" Sakura posed.

"You did great guys." Ibuki patted her own mounds.

Pullum and Elena got off the bed. "We're gonna look at our bedroom now, goodnight." The Saudi Arabian dancer waved. The dark skinned ladies and Manjula left Sakura's room, and entered their room. It was African style, and had a bed big enough for three people. "Oh god, it's like a safari!" Elena got more excited, then jumped onto her new bed.

The ladies shut off the lights, and tucked in. "Night, Bagi. See you tomorrow." Sakura smiled.

The cat gave her 3 Japanese girlfriends each a kiss, then smiled "Goodnight, ladies." before shutting her eyes, and sleeping happily.


	6. Professions of Lesbianism

All the ladies slept peacefully in their beds. Bagi embraced Sakura in her paws. Next to the cat, were a still resting Ibuki and Makoto. In Elena's bedroom, she and Pullum were sleeping with Manjula between. The women were also naked. It was Friday, and the school week was about to be done.

The puma moved in her sleep and flicked her nipples past Sakura's. Feeling it, the 16 year old Kasugano woke up. "How did your sleep go?" Bagi smiled with her arms near her breasts.

"It was fun!" Sakura giggled. "My first time I sleep with my breasts revealed to you all."

Ibuki woke up too, so did Makoto. "Oh, morning guys." Ibuki patted her breasts, and stroked her long black hair. "What a night it was." Makoto pressed her naked breasts onto the ninja. "We demonstrated lesbian sex to the ladies, can't wait to do it in full glow."

Sakura kissed her catfriend. "Just remember, I got school today. So does Ibuki and Elena."

Bagi kissed the student's nipples. "Don't worry about me. I have Makoto, Pullum, Manjula and Don to take care of me."

The tanuki jumped up to the bed and kicked his caretaker on her cheeks. "Oh ho ho ho, Don, you silly tanuki." Ibuki laughed.

Makoto got off the bed, shook her butt and looked to the bathroom door. "We should check out the bathroom."

Pullum and Elena joined the ladies in Sakura's bathroom. They checked the shower first. "Wow! 4 shower heads?" The headband wearer was pleased that the shower had 4 faucet heads. "You should like it, I planned it." Ibuki . There was also a bathtub that can fit 10 people. The toilet was near the door and the counter had a mirror that can be viewed.

"This is so cute, I could wash my pets in the bathtub." The African woman giggled.

Makoto gripped the Kenyan's breasts. "I'm sure Ibuki can arrange it, Elena. Right, Ibuki?"

Ibuki nodded. Then the ninja girl got into the shower and turned on one of the faucet heads. "Okay, Elena and Pullum can try the bath. I, Makoto, Bagi and Sakura will test the shower."

While the Japanese women tested the shower's comfort, Elena was washing the Arabian dancer in the bathtub. Sakura used soap on her skin, and shampoo on her hair. Ibuki knew that she had to use shampoo on Bagi since her body is all furry.

"This is such fun! Much like when you gave me baths when I was a kitten, Sakura." Bagi giggled.

Sakura blew a kiss over the shower water wetting her. "Oh, you're so adorable like that."

Pullum shut off the bathwater, and she and Elena applied soap to each other. "Do you see, Elena? We can trust women sometimes." Pullum giggled.

Their breasts pressed against each other. Elena embraced her dark skinned partner with her legs. "That is such a cute body you got, Pullum. I've never touched anything as beautiful like it before."

The Arabian had the Kenyan sit on one of the tub edges. "Ready to do this?" Pullum flicked her nipples. "Oh yes! Go right ahead, you Saudi Arabian babe." The Kenyan fighter nodded. With the signal, Pullum slurped her tongue Elena's juicy core. To make sure she does not fall out, Elena held onto her friend's head. Ibuki saw what Pullum was doing with the African. "What do you have in mind for lesbian sex?"

Bagi showed her wagging tail. "I have my tail in anyone wants to try it."

Sakura sat down and spread herself. "See if you can stick it in."

The puma grinned sexually and set herself up on top of the 16 year old. She then inserted her pink tail into the Japanese schoolgirl's vagina. "It fits." Ibuki and Makoto decided to put themselves in a 69. The ladies pleasured each other in the bathroom, but their noises could hardly even be heard. While thrusting her tail, Bagi brushed her body all over Sakura's. This was a new experience, feeling a tail as if it were a penis. Soon, they were done with their cleaning. The ladies dried each other with red towels.

"Alright, let's go make some breakfast before me, Elena and Sakura head to school." Ibuki pointed to her nipple.

At breakfast, the ladies were still naked. Pullum and Makoto had plates of croissants and apple juice, Elena and Ibuki got themselves bagels and coffee, and Sakura and Bagi already fixed themselves pancakes, eggs and milk. "Now then, I'll tell you all what happened to my parents." Sakura got up from her chair and patted her butt.

"What exactly happened to your mom and dad?" Bagi was about to be worried.

"On our last morning together," Sakura picked up her place "my mom promised she'd get me and Tsukushi library cards." She put her plate in the sink, then continued. "As I was away, my brother was playing Nintendo games. But, Dad told Tsukushi in his dying breath, that Iranians had come in. The terrorists shot both Mom and Dad in cold death. The paper said those terrorists mainly kill parents of families. They'll even go after children's grandparents if they have to."

Makoto put her arm under her breasts. "Normally, killers would go after children, but this is more children orphaning."

"Someone's gotta stop those Middle Easterners." Bagi stroked her whiskers. "But I'm not sure if the law can stop them."

Ibuki stared at the naked Sakura. "Remember, we should get clothes for Bagi. Maybe disguise her like a male."

"Of course, I'll get the clothes for the cat after school." The headbanded student prepared to get dress for school.

Bagi also suggested something. "We should also trace for your brother. He misses you already."

45 minutes to school time, Sakura, Elena and Ibuki got dressed waved "See you after school!"

* * *

><p>Road in Tokyo.<p>

The Favorita couple was in a police car. They had to face judgment for the abusing of Sakura, who was no longer their stepdaughter. A cop was driving, while another was guarding them with a gun.

Suddenly, Mrs. Favorita was getting sad. "Aw... What's the sad matter, Favorita?"

The Puerto Rican wife looked outside. "I'm getting the sad feeling, I'll never see my son or my stepdaughter again. And I feel, something is closing in on us."

Mr. Favorita patted his wife's shoulder and comforted "Don't worry darling. They'll acquit us, and we'll get revenge on Sakura."

That revenge would never come.

On the road, a cop saw a ball of energy coming for the Favorita's ride. The driver screamed, but with no time to dodge, the cop car carrying the Favoritas was blown up in 3 explosions.

A cop car stopped and ran to check on the Favoritas. By the time the rubble was cleared, the Favorita couple was all bones. "We got a dead couple here!" A cop shouted.

The attack came from Dariush, who used his Hell Blast attack. He left the calling card near the cops "Allahu Akbar." it read.

A police officer looked at the dead Favoritas then at the cop who picked up the calling card. "Who did this attack anyway?"

"I'm not sure of who could cause that explosion, and kill the bad foster parents, but we're dealing with someones worse than child murderers." The cop then crushed the calling card with his hands.

* * *

><p>11:45 a.m.<p>

Manjula came into the kitchen and saw a bowl of cat food ready for her. There was a milk bowl too. The tiger licked her lips and went for a taste. Bagi also came in to make herself lunch. Even though she is a cat, she enjoys human food items too.

After setting up a pizza, Bagi went to the tiger and sat down. "That's an adorable way of cats to have their lunch."

Knowing she could understand her, Manjula rested her tiger head on Bagi's chest. "Where did you learn to speak with animals?"

Bagi nuzzled the feline and smiled. "The lab taught me, just before I escaped out to avoid death."

Manjula smiled and stared at the pink cat's naked body. "I must say, you Bagi have a nice girl attracting body."

The pink puma giggled and licked her nipples. "Would you like to have a body like mine?"

The bengal tiger nodded and put herself on top of Bagi. "I would. Imagine it." The pink feline imagined with her eyes how Manjula would look if she were anthropomorphic like her: built arms, able to stand on two legs, and a set of boobies.

"In my vision, you'd look fantastic like it." Bagi moved back to reality.

Makoto came in saw Bagi and Manjula having animal love. "Whoa, even the animals can understand you, huh?"

"Of course they can, Makoto." Bagi smiled while patting the tiger's tail.


	7. Witness

**A/N: Iris of Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.**

A family was visiting Shinjuku Chuoh Park. They drove to a picnic spot, not realizing they were being watched. Out of the car came a family with tan skin. One of them, was a 10 year old named Iris. She was a Dragon-type Pokemon trainer visiting Japan with her family.

"Iris, don't take too long, we're setting up lunch." Iris's mother informed.

Iris took out a toy machine gun. "Okay, mom. I'm gonna go play for a while, then I'll join you." The little tan skinned girl ran and fired with no bullets coming out of the gun, because it was a toy. "Take that, you Team Rocket dogs!"

From a tree, one of the Persian Parent Killers smirked. "Watch the birds, you rats." He taunted in Arabic.

The father and mother set up the picnic table with a cloth. She also got a hat to put on, and some corn, burgers, root beer for Iris, and vodka for her husband and herself. "Do you think Iris can survive with her Dragon Pokemon?" The father was worried about his daughter's health.

The mom chuckled. "She can survive with those Pokemon. She never leaves home without them."

Meanwhile, Iris almost scared a male kid with her toy machine gun. "Aww... Did I scare you?" Iris giggled. She did not see the parent killer aiming a real machine gun at them. Iris looked in the tree overlooking her parent's table realized something was wrong.

The father wanted to try one of the corn pieces. "Hey, don't eat too early. Wait for Iris." The mother reminded her husband.

"I can't wait anymore, I'm already starving." The father sipped his vodka, not noticing a gun being unsafe-tied.

Iris saw the parent killer in the tree and yelled "LOOK, DAD, LOOKOUT!"

Despite this effort, the Persian fired multiple shots. The bullets ripped through the parents, spraying their blood all over their table, and breaking some glass. The Dragon-type trainer ran to her father who was now lifeless. She grabbed his keys over the "Allahu Akbar!" warcry. Fearing of witnesses, the Persian opened fire on Iris who ran for her parent's car, and started it up. She drove away as quickly as she could.

"Someone call the police!" A park goer shouted. "I think I heard gunfire!"

On the way home from school, Sakura used the money she made to buy some clothes for Bagi. She picked out some men's clothing first, then women's. Curious, she also out pajamas, swimsuits, swim trunks, sunglasses, a trench coat, a long coat, and a cap. Both of the coats had hoodies. An image of Bagi in men's boxers appeared in the headband student's head. "Oh that will make her sexy.."

Sakura heard her phone ringing and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi there, Sakura..." A familiar voice said in a sinister tone.

"Who's this?"

The voice changed to a young male one. "Oh, this is Tsukushi, your brother. How are you doing?"

Sakura smiled. "I seemed to have made a friend in the form of my animal pet."

The lad chuckled. "What kind of pet is it like?"

The brown head fixed her shirt collar. "It's a rare form of cat."

"I'm living with a step family that's very cruel to me. Whatever it takes, please, get me out of this place! My abusive foster brother is named Hanakuro Sudao." Tsukushi's voice explained. "I just want to play game with you like when I was a little kid."

Sakura wanted to see if her brother could beat her petfriend at video games like he beat her at SNES Street Fighter. "I'll bring some friends to set you free. Are you in love?"

"Yeah, but Hanakuro won't let me get love freely." The boy's voice said on the phone.

The Ryu impersonator giggled "Alright, Tsukushi. I'll have a meeting with my friends on how to free you from that dreadful home. Goodbye now." Sakura hung up. She paid for the clothes, then left the store with her friends who were waiting outside.

At home, the still naked Bagi was playing Desert Assault (owned by Data East) on a MAME application Sakura installed onto her Dell computer. Sakura may be able to best her at fighting games, but how can she get a score higher than the feline's at co-op games?

Sakura, Ibuki and Elena came in with bags full of clothes. "Guess what I got..." Sakura called out.

Bagi paused her gameplay and ran to the living room. "How was school?"

"It was tough, but fun." Sakura rubbed her hair.

Ibuki presented the clothes. "We got you some clothes."

The catgirl put her hands together. "Oh, I'm so glad!" She tried on one of the boxers Sakura got. "This is rather odd, but I look great in men's clothing."

"I skipped getting a bra for you, Bagi. Sorry about it." The feline giggled at what her brown haired friend said. "It's alright. I don't think wearing a bra seems like a necessity to me anyway."

Elena took off her school shirt, then her bra. "Can't wait to see you in a swimsuit."

Bagi took off the boxers she was wearing, then tried on a red swimsuit. "Do you like it?" Ibuki eyed the cat up and down.

"Of course." Bagi giggled.

The also nude Pullum and Makoto came out. They were proud that Bagi was trying on some clothes for the first time in years. "Nice clothes you're trying on. It's strange you like wearing men's clothing." Makoto observed.

"Is there anymore?" The feline rubbed her pink fur after taking her bathing suit off.

Sakura showed some coats, sunglasses and a cap. "If you wish to go in public, Bagi, we'll need to disguise you as though your male."

Pullum whistled. "That sure would be a challenge."

Bagi sighed. "I guess you're all right about male disguises on me." She then turned excited "But anyway, shall we prepare dinner?"

The ladies had a Japanese styled dinner while naked. Once they were stuffed, Sakura started a post-dinner meeting. "Okay, ladies. My brother, Tsukushi called me while I was clothes shopping. He's being held by a foster family, like I was. It seems he's in love with a woman of his own. But with the foster care he's under, he can't go freely. We've got to get him out of there, somehow."

"I'm right. You DO have a brother, who likes games against you." Bagi was surprised.

Sakura blew her nose, then told "Tomorrow, we're getting Tsukushi free from his-" Before she could finish, she heard a car violently turning, then crashing. "What did I hear?" The 16-year old was confused.

"Was it a car?" Makoto flicked her nipples.

Bagi held one of her paws up "I'll check it out." She ran to the door, opened it, then ran to the crashed car on all fours. When she checked for survivors, the naked cat saw a whimpering tanned girl. "They... they killed my mom and my dad!" The girl cried.

"Let me take you inside. Then we can talk about what happened with you." The catgirl offered.

The kid grabbed her belongings from the trunk, stuffed her Pokeballs in her pockets, and followed the still buck naked puma inside Sakura's house. Upon entering, Bagi leaned and asked "What's your name, kid?"

The young lady calmed and introduced herself "My name is Iris. I'm a Pokemon trainer from Unova, and someone killed my parents."

Bagi brought Iris to the living room where the naked women were watching Nosferatu (silent movie made by F.W. Murnau). "I'm in a house full of naked women? That's odd!" Iris was confused.

Ibuki paused the movie and turned to the tanned lady. "Where did you get to us from?"

"Shinjuku Chuoh Park. My parents were preparing a picnic, but it never started, and I warned them as loud as I could, but my mom and dad did not hear it in time, they got riddled in bullets." Iris explained.

Elena pressed her breasts against the still clothed little girl. "Did you want to get help?"

"Yes! I raced to inform the police, but crashed here." Iris told the naked women.

Sakura brought her hands to the bottom of Iris's shirt. "We'll make your weekend if you would like here, comfortable as possible. But you must understand, this is a woman's clothes optional house." She then lifted the shirt off Iris's body.

"How do you look now?" Pullum smiled.

The topless Pokemon trainer rubbed her very small breasts. "This is... beautiful!"

"Good, now take off your pants." The Rindoukan karateka gestured with pants lowering.

Iris lowered her pants and panties at the same time. Now she was completely naked, except her long socks and shoes. "Do you want me to take off my footwear too?"

Bagi nodded "Oh, please do."

Hearing those words, the little girl took off her socks and shoes. "Let's make sure your fed before we show you to your bedroom." The Kenyan reminded.

The girls fed the naked Iris with egg rolls. "Good food from Asia, isn't it?"

"Smooth and sweeter than you can imagine." Bagi groped her own pink breasts.

Elena brought Iris to the guest room and the little girl set her Pokeballs down on the bed. "I'll show off my Pokemon sometime."

The naked tanned ladies came back to the living room and Sakura thought of something. "We should have an orgy."

The headband student laid herself on the ground. "So, Iris, ready to try it out?"

Iris put herself in a doggy position over her new friend. "What's next?" The Dragon-type trainer was curious. "This!" Bagi got herself over Iris, and thrust her tail into the naked minor. "Brace yourself!"

The orgy began. Iris was groping the brownhead's naked breasts, while Bagi thrusted into her body. Her tail was as if it was a penis. Ibuki was sitting behind Makoto and fingering her pussy and gripping her breasts. The ninja was also rubbing her own breasts on the short blackhead's back. Elena was taking her girl time eating out Pullum's clit. Manjula and Don had watched the sexiness of the ladies with open mouths.

After the ladies climaxed later. Bagi kissed the naked child. "Enjoyed it." Iris smiled.

The catgirl licked her tail. "You see? Sakura is a great girl."

"Shall we finish the movie?" The ninja girl asked.

After finishing the silent horror movie, Bagi and Iris decided to wash in the regular bathroom. They both got into the bathtub while they were already naked. The trainer saw a washcloth applied with soap and Bagi began moving it across her little body. "Much like when the pet's giving the human owner a bath, huh?" Iris giggled.

"Uh huh. Sakura gave me baths when I was but a kitten, and I did not develop my nipples yet. I returned the favors by cleaning her too." Bagi licked the girl's face.

Iris stood up and allowed the cat to continue. "If you're giving me a bath, why are you not washing yourself too?"

The puma soaped her breasts. "I already showered once today."

"I thought pets could not shower."

After finishing the upper half, Bagi grinned. "I am a new kind of pet, than CAN do what humans can."

She began working on the little lady's lower half next. "What did the killer say whilst killing your parents?"

Feeling the cloth on her butt, Iris gave the answer. "I think I heard something...mainly said by Muslims... It sounded like... Allahu Akbar."

Bagi widened her eyes and dropped her jaw. "So, the Parent Killers struck again."

The blue hair was shampooed next. "You know the killers?"

"Precisely, as Sakura told me." Bagi washed every bit of the kid's hair. "Okay, that does it. You must let me show you around."


End file.
